High School
by Akimii
Summary: Depois de anos sem contato com outras pessoas além de seus pais, Raphaella finalmente teve a chance de entrar para uma escola. Mas as coisas podem não ser do jeito que ela esperava...
1. Capítulo 1: Mudança de Vida

**Capítulo 1: Novo amigo.**

 **Alertas:**  
 **\- Universo humano (sem mutantes)**  
 **\- Raph é a personagem principal**  
 **\- Raph não possui relação alguma com Leonardo, Donatello ou Michelangelo.**  
 **\- Raph é uma garota (Não transsexual, ela nasceu com o gênero feminino)**  
 **\- Haverá um caso amoroso entre ela e outro personagem, do qual não será revelado para evitar spoilers**  
 **\- Raph é filha de Oroku Saki e Tang Shen**  
 **\- Shen nunca teve nenhuma relação com Hamato Yoshi**  
 **\- Hamato e Saki são irmãos, mas não sabem disso**  
 **\- Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello e Miwa são filhos de Hamato Yoshi e Gaia Everfree**  
 **\- Talvez hajam alguns erros de português dos quais consertarei depois.**

 **TMNT NÃO PERTENCE A MIM**.

-/-

= P.D.V. de Raphaella =

Então... É isso. Primeiro dia de aula, numa escola nova, numa cidade nova. Eu e meus pais nos mudamos para Nova York por causa do trabalho do meu pai. É meio estranho esse lugar, já que fui criada no Japão com minha mãe e meu pai, treinando para me tornar uma kunoichi.

Voltando ao assunto, era meu primeiro dia de aula. Eu não sabia o que sentir. Eu estava nervosa, mas também estava tão animada! Como será que são as outras pessoas? Será que eu vou fazer amigos? Em minha vida toda, meus únicos amigos foram meus pais e aqueles médicos. Nunca tive nenhum contato com outras crianças. Mas não importa. Tenho 17 anos agora, posso fazer amigos sem nenhum problema.

Coloquei uma roupa bacana, arrumei meu cabelo com minha mecha vermelha naturalmente cobrindo parte da minha testa. Peguei uma mochila e coloquei um caderno, um estojo, meus sais (que sou obrigada a levar para a escola graças ao meu pai) e uma lancheira com um pedaço de torta de caramelo e canela que a minha mãe sempre fez para mim.

Então eu fui me despedir dos meus pais. Os dois estavam na cozinha. Minha mãe estava fazendo algumas panquecas e meu pai estava tomando café e lendo jornal em cima da mesa.

\- Raphie, bom dia! - Disse a minha mãe.

\- Bom dia, mãe! - Dei um beijo na bochecha dela - Bom dia, pai! - Dei um soco de leve no ombro dele.

\- Oh, minha aluna já acordou procurando briga?

\- Briga? Se hoje não fosse meu primeiro dia de aula, eu até aceitaria. Mas eu estou animada demais e quero muito ir à escola, então tchau mãe, tchau pai! Vejo vocês depois! - Eu disse, indo em direção a porta e sendo parada pela minha mãe.

\- Mas você nem tomou café ainda! - Disse ela. - Aqui, pelo menos leve isto. - ela me deu um pedaço da torta de caramelo e canela que ela faz. Eu peguei o pedaço e tentei sair, sendo impedida desta vez por meu pai:

\- Ei, ainda não!

\- O que foi, pai? - perguntei.

\- Você só vai sair daqui quando provar que sabe como se defender lá fora. - Ele disse, levantando da mesa, fazendo movimentos com as mãos mostrando que queria que eu tentasse derrotá-lo numa luta.

\- Saki, nós sabemos que nossa filha sabe se cuidar. E de qualquer jeito, ela se atrasaria para o primeiro dia de aula. - Disse a minha mãe.

\- É verdade, pai. Não se preocupe, juro que vou voltar sem nem um arranhão.

\- ... Tudo bem. Pelo menos dê um abraço no seu velho. - Ele disse, abrindo os braços, eu o abracei e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Obrigada, tchau mãe! Tchau pai!

\- Tchau, filha! Se cuide! - Disse meu pai.

\- Bom primeiro dia! - Disse minha mãe.

Então eu saí de casa e fui até a escola. Ai meu deus, ai meu deus, AI MEU DEUS! Estou tão animada que mal consigo andar direito! Que lugar mais cheio... Mas quem se importa? Estou numa escola! Tem que ser cheio de gente! Aqui tem vários armários, e várias portas que levam a várias salas, e também tem tantos-

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando eu ouvi risos. Não pareciam risos amigáveis. Eram risadas nojentas, risadas parecidas com as que eu ouvi anos atrás...

Eu fui até o lugar de onde aqueles risos vieram. Haviam vários garotos, todos fortes e musculosos, rodeando um menino meio magro, loiro, usando um boné laranja.

\- Me deixa, Kevin! - Disse o loiro, olhando fixamente para um dos garotos, que tinha um cabelo negro, alto e cheio de músculos. Nojento. Parecia ser o líder dos outros garotos.

\- E se eu não quiser fazer isso, o que você vai fazer, hein? Hein? Nada, não é? Você sempre vai ser o fracote, que vai sempre ser um peso morto pro seu irmão. Vê se sai do caminho, panaca. - O chefe empurrou o menino para trás, fazendo-o cair no chão.

\- Ei, deixa ele em paz! - Eu gritei para o chefe. Ele e os outros (e o loirinho) olharam para mim.

\- Quem é você, menina? - O chefe perguntou pra mim.

\- Você não é digno de saber meu nome. - Eu respondi.

\- O que você disse? - Ele perguntou, colocando uma mão atrás de umas das orelhas, para "escutar melhor".

\- Eu disse que você é babaca demais para saber meu nome.

Todos eles deram um suspiro de surpresa, menos o chefe. Ele disse para mim:

\- ... Hm, e o que você vai fazer pra me impedir, hein?

Os outros garotos riram.

\- O que eu vou fazer com você não importa, o que importa é o que você vai fazer quando eu colocar você e suas amiguinhas pra correr, hm?

Todos pararam de rir.

\- Heheheh. Escuta só, menina. Você deve ser nova por aqui, então eu vou ser bem generoso com você para te deixar sair daqui sem nenhum arranhão. Você não sabe quem é meu pai, sabe?

\- Não sei, não quero saber, tenho raiva de quem sabe.

\- ... o meu pai é um empresário rico, que pode te processar caso você me desobedeça, entende? Na verdade, você até que é uma menina bem bonita... Não gostaria de ser minha namorada? Posso te fazer tão rica quanto eu...

\- Primeiro, de acordo com o que você me disse, seu pai é bem rico, não é?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Hm. Então quer dizer que você é uma menininha mimada que sempre que alguém não faz o que ela manda, ela corre pros braços do papaizinho, é? Aw. Chega a ser até fofo. Segundo, você me pediu em namoro? Uau. Não sabia que você era lésbica. E terceiro, você não acha que está sendo covarde? Quer dizer, porque mexer com a vida da galera que não pode se defender quando tem a galera que chega "a sua altura?" A menininha tem medo de uma briga?

Eu consegui humilhar ele.

\- Ora sua... Vaca!

\- Vaca? Eu? Pelo menos essa vaca aqui aceita a briga em vez de correr pros braços do papaizinho - eu comecei a fazer movimentos com as mãos, simulando um bebê chorando - bua, bua, bua.

\- Grr... Chega! Cansei de brincar com você! - Ele disse, correndo (curvado) pra cima de mim com a intenção de me atacar, mas quando ele estava quase me atingindo, eu o golpeei na barriga, passei a perna nos joelhos dele fazendo-o escorregar e o golpeei novamente, fazendo ele voar e cair inconsciente numa parede.

\- Então? Quem é o próximo? - Eu perguntei aos meninos que estavam junto a ele. Eles fugiram.

Eu fui em direção ao menino loiro que ainda estava no chão. Eu estendi minha mão a ele. Ele segurou, e eu o puxei para cima, e ele ficou de pé. Ele tinha brilho nos olhos olhando para mim.

\- Você tá bem? - Perguntei a ele.

\- Aquilo foi incrível! Você deu uns chutes nele, e depois fez aquele negocio com a perna e ai fez ele voar pra longe! Você me ensina? Por favor, por favor, por favor!

\- Heheh. Talvez eu possa te ensinar, sim. Meu nome é Raphaella.

\- Sou Michelangelo, mas você pode me chamar só de Mickey.

\- Tudo bem.

Então eu e meu amigo ficamos batendo papo enquanto andávamos sem rumo pela escola.  
Espera... "Amigo?" Eu fiz um amigo?

EU FIZ UM AMIGO!


	2. Capítulo 2: Psicologia Humana

Raphaella e Michelangelo vagavam pela escola, tanto que o garoto, distraído com sua nova amiga, esqueceu que procurava seus irmãos, e acabou sendo encontrado por eles.

Os dois estavam indo em direção ao refeitório, quando foram barrados por um garoto alto, que usava óculos e uma gravata borboleta, de cabelo castanho-claro.

\- Mickey, onde você esteve? Eu e o Leo te procuramos por toda a escola!

\- Donnie, não se preocupa, eu só estava mostrando a escola pra Raph.

\- Raph? - Ele se mostrou confuso. Então Mickey mostrou a garota ao seu irmão mais velho - Nunca te vi por aqui... Aluna nova ou é de intercâmbio?

\- Uhm, aluna nova.

\- Nossa, sinto muito, onde estão os meus modos? Sou Donatello, mas pode me chamar de Donnie. Suponho que você seja Raphaella? - Ele disse estendendo sua mão.

Raphaella apertou a mão do garoto, que sorriu para ela, mas logo sua expressão tornou-se assustada quando viu o horário:

\- Ai meu Deus, já são 10:15? Raphaella, de qual sala você é? - Donatello perguntou.

\- Uhm? Ah, sou da sala... 3-0-1.

\- Sério? Você vai para a sala do Leo! - Michelangelo mostrou-se animado.

\- ?

\- O que o Mickey quis dizer é que você vai para a mesma sala que o nosso irmão mais velho, Leonardo. Vem, a gente te mostra o caminho. - Disse Donatello.

\- Obrigada.

Raphaella segue seus novos amigos até uma sala perto da quadra de esportes.

\- Bom primeiro dia! - Os dois irmãos despediram-se em coro, enquanto se distanciavam da garota.

Ela, então, desfez seu sorriso. Havia nada além de uma cara vazia, uma expressão branca.

Ela respirou fundo antes de mostrar-se confiante e entrar na sala.

\- ... Com licença?

\- Sim, senhorita? - Disse uma moça alta, morena, que usava óculos.

\- É aqui a sala de psicologia?

\- Sim, é sim... Você é a aluna nova, não é?

\- Sim, senhora.

\- Muito bem, entre e sente-se.

Raphaella obedeceu, entrou, fechou a porta e se sentou numa carteira no fundo da sala, ao lado de um garoto de olhos azuis-marinhos, de cabelo negro e uma mecha azul escura, quase na cor de seus olhos, em meio aos seus cabelos negros.

\- Alunos, para quem não sabe, eu sou (x), professora de psicologia humana. Vamos começar com uma simples atividade...

A professora, então, começou a escrever no quadro negro algumas perguntas, das quais os alunos copiavam em seus cadernos, quase na mesma velocidade que a professora.

Ao terminar, Raphaella mentalmente lia as perguntas escritas em seu caderno, para que pudesse respondê-las...

"O que você quer da vida?"

"Qual seu objetivo na vida?"

"O que lhe falta para se sentir feliz de verdade?"

"Como seu sentimento principal? O quão frequente você o sente?"

"Quem é você?"

A ultima pergunta fez com que ela ponderasse sobre ela.

"Quem sou eu?" - Ela se perguntou. - "Quem... Sou... Eu?"

Pouco a pouco, ela foi respondendo, pergunta por pergunta.

O sinal toca, e a professora diz aos alunos:

\- Muito bem, destaquem a folha e entreguem suas atividades para mim.

Os alunos obedeceram, e logo a professora saiu.

Raphaella, então, do com os outros alunos até a próxima sala: Sala 4-3-6.

Era a sala de biologia.

Todos os alunos entraram na sala, e uma moça ruiva de cabelos encaracolados entrou e disse:

\- Alunos, eu sou (y) Kobato, professora de biologia. Sentem-se em duplas, para que possamos começar.

Raphaella mostrou-se desconfortável.

Dirigiu-se a uma mesa qualquer, sozinha, sem esperar que alguém viesse até ela.

Então, sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro.

\- Uhm, oi. Eu vi que você está sem ninguém aí então... Quer fazer dupla comigo? Eu estou sem ninguém também... - Era o mesmo garoto de olhos azuis que havia sentado ao lado dela na outra aula.

Raphaella se sentiu... Diferente com aquele toque.

Era uma mistura incrível de todos os sentimentos que ela nunca havia sentido de verdade, seja felicidade, tristeza, medo, coragem, surpresa, ela sentiu todos; isso fascinava-a.

Os olhos do garoto a lembravam algo profundo, um pouco como seu pai e...  
Alguém mais. Alguém da qual ela não queria lembrar.

Então, ela lhe disse:

\- ... C-claro.

Ele, então, sorriu para ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Sou Leonardo. - Ele disse, e os dois apertaram as mãos. - Legal te conhecer.

A professora dizia várias coisas em meio a aula, mas Raphaella não se importou em escutar. Só conseguia pensar sobre o que aquele garoto fez com ela, as sensações repentinas que ela sentiu.

"Como ele fez aquilo? Ele pode fazer de novo? Quem ele é? Ele sabe sobre mim?"  
A garota contorcia a mente para tentar responder àquelas perguntas.

O que ela sabia era que aquele garoto era fascinante, interessante, preocupante.

Ela gostou de cada um dos sentimentos que havia sentido, sejam os positivos quanto os negativos, mas um deles se destacava, pois parecia tão semelhante com o que seus pais sempre mostraram a ela...

Amor.

Ela sentiu amor, pela primeira vez na vida inteira. Amor de verdade, e isso era o que realmente a fascinava.

Ela ponderou sobre aquelas perguntas praticamente durante a aula toda, até que o sinal toca, e os alunos são dispensados para a próxima aula.

\- Pouco antes...

A professora (x), sem aulas no momento, dirigia-se à sala dos professores, para corrigir a atividade que seus alunos fizeram na aula de psicologia.

\- Vamos ver... Jordan, Megan, Taylor, Sophie, Aden... - Ela listava cada um deles, e todos pareciam iguais.

Foi aí que ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Raphaella?

"O que você quer da vida?"  
Piedade

"Qual seu objetivo na vida?"  
Morrer

"O que lhe falta para se sentir feliz de verdade?"  
Vida

"Como seu sentimento principal? O quão frequente você o sente?"  
Vazio; O tempo todo.

"Quem é você?"  
.

A última pergunta estava sem resposta.

A professora, confusa, decidiu procurar mais sobre a aluna nova...

Foi até a secretaria da escola, procurou, procurou e procurou, até que encontrou a ficha de aluno da garota.

\- Vamos ver... - Ela disse a si mesma.

"Oroku Raphaella

Nascida em: 21/06/2012 (Referências...)  
Nome da mãe: Tang Shen  
Nome do pai: Oroku Saki  
Local de nascimento: Hospital (z), Japão"

Haviam outras informações abaixo, das quais não interessavam a professora, como CPF, por exemplo.

Mas um tópico em específico a interessou bastante...

"Passagens médicas: Depressão, distúrbio mental, ferimentos a si mesma..."

A última passagem estava ilegível.

A professora, curiosa para saber mais sobre a garota, decidiu conversar com seus pais. Ela dirigia-se até o telefone, quando o sinal tocou, e ela teve de ir até sua sala de aula.

\- ... Acho que isso vai ter que ficar para depois.


End file.
